Teach me
by LilNeko
Summary: The only person who can teach you something,is the only one who can truely reach you. Song fic Hinata and Sasuke. oneshot


Here's my second Hinata sasuke fic... The song is by Soul musiq child it's called well teach me :) OH! and if your really really want me to i dono make that story more then a oneshot then tell me here :) anywho please read and review.

* * *

_(I was told the true definition of a man was to never cry, Work till you tired (yeah) got to provide (yeah))_

Sasuke sat at the edge of the village and looked over at the moon, today would've been his mothers' birthday… He tried to remember what her smiling face was like, but all he saw was her pale, horrified face. He could see his father, the once strong warrior holding her in a pool of blood.

_(Always be the rock for my fam, protect them by all means (and give you the things that you need, baby))_

"Sasuke…" a soft voice called to him.

Sasuke looked over where the voice came from seeing Hinata standing behind him. "What's up?" He asked watching her as she walked closer to him.

She sat down next to him and smiled softly. "Are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on top of his.

_(Our relationship is (suffering) trying to give you (what I never had) You say I don't know to love you baby, well I say show me the way I keep my feelings (deep inside I) Shadow them (with my pride eye) I'm trying desperately baby just work with me)_

She smiled warmly at him her eyes giving him comfort.

"It's nothing." He whispered.

"Sasuke… You can tell me…" She spoke softly. "Please tell me what's on your mind."

Sasuke intertwined their fingers together and looked back up at the moon.

_(Teach me how to love, show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost, Teach me how to love, how I can get my emotions involved Teach me)_

Hinata leaned against his shoulder and stared at the moon. "You can talk to me."

_(Show me how to love, show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm lost Teach me how to love, How I can get my emotions involved Teach me, how to love)_

Sasuke leaned his head against hers… He could talk to her…He could tell her anything... But why didn't he? Why couldn't he ever tell her what was wrong with him? She always told him about her family problems… He was the first she told about being disowned by her father…

_(I was always taught to be strong, never let them think you care at all Let no one get close to me)_

He closed his eyes why couldn't he tell her, he was thinking about his family… He knew she would understand him… if anything she was the only person who could… Pride… Pride wouldn't let him tell her what really went on in his head…

_(Before (you and me) I den' shared things wit chu girl about my past that I'd never tell to anyone else (no) Just keep it to myself, (yes))_

Why couldn't he tell her what was on his mind? Why did he always tell her it was nothing? Why couldn't he just open up to her?

_(Now I know I lack affection and expressing my feelings)_

He loved her so much… He knew it, she knew it… but why couldn't he show it?

_(It took me a minute to come and admit this but See I'm really try'na (change now) Wanna love you better, (show me how) I'm tryin desperately baby hey)_

"T…Today." He started out in a low voice. "Today would've been my mothers birthday."

_(Teach me how to love, Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost Teach me how to love How I can get my emotions involved, Teach me)_

Hinata stroked his knuckles softly with her index finger. She knew this was hard for him. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

_(Show me how to love Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost Teach me how to love How I can get my emotions involved Teach me, how to love)_

"I…I try and remember her… But all I see…. All I can see, is her laying on the round…. Dead in a pool of blood." Hinata lifted her head and looked at him.

"I under stand…" She gave him another soft smile. "I know it's not the same… But after my mother died… Far so long I tried to remember her smile, her hugs… but all I could see… all I could see was her laying in a coffin…"

_(Ain't nobody ever took the time to try to teach me what (love was but you) And I ain't never trust anyone enough to let em tell me (what to do) Teach me how to show it and show me how to love you baby)_

"You've just got to always remember the good times you shared, all the good memories."

_((Teach me please just show me yeah) Cause I'm (willing) to let (go) of my (fears) girl I'm (serious) about (all that I've said))_

Sasuke looked down at her, her sweet innocent eyes, her sensitive smile… she was right.

_(Girl I (wanna love you) with (all my heart) Baby show me where to start)_

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He pulled back from her. "I think she would've been proud I found you."

_(Teach me how to love, Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost Teach me how to love How I can get my emotions involved Teach me)_

Hinata smiled. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded letting a smile come across his face. "She's probably smiling down at me right now." He kissed.

_(Show me how to love, Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost, Teach me how to love, How I can get my emotions involved)_

Sasuke's free hand caressed her neck softly as he kissed her. His mother would've loved Hinata…

_(Teach me, how to love)_

Hinata taught her boy how to love again. And Sasuke knew his mother would be praising her right now.

_(Girl just teach me how to love you better, you know I wanna love you better girl)_

"Thank you…" He whispered into her lips.


End file.
